freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
The Lyons Group
The Lyons Group was a video production group founded in 1988. It produced, as well as handled distribution of Barney and the Backyard Gang, the predecessor to the popular Barney & Friends. Scare Factor None (for those who are used to it) to medium. The music, the long note at the end, and the sudden appearance of the word "THE" and the logo itself can scare some people. A Sandy Duncan variation also exists. Its scare factor is low to medium due to Sandy's "Love you!" at the end and the toy piano notes. Category:1988 Category:Unscary Logos Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1988 Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Silver Logos Category:Taken From "Barney" Category:None to Medium Category:Blue Logos Category:Logos that don't scare anybody! This ain't scary Category:Logos that don't scare Gumball Watterson Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:The most unscariest logo and never scare anyone!!!!! Category:Logos that do not scare the Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that could not scare Lincoln Loud Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY SHED?! Category:Logos that make Ronald McDonald have a seizure Category:Good Logos Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that make Unikitty cry Category:Logos that make Felicity cry Category:Four year olds Category:Children Who Love SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Harmless logos Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:That's not scary Category:Logos that Wubbzy likes Category:Logos that are not freaking scary Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:I wanna wear nappies Category:Boring Logos Category:Annoying Logos Category:Logos that Strawberry Shortcake finds annoying Category:Zoo-Wee-Mama! Category:If you think you can scare me, you are pretty wrong! Category:Logos that act like Kim Jong-un Category:Americans Category:Brothers Category:Preschoolers Category:Children who act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that act like 6IX9INE Category:Logos that scare Cupcake from Cupcake and Dino Category:Logos that scare the Let's Go Luna characters Category:Logos with Not Enough categories!!!!! Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that scare Peter Griffin Category:Logos that made Minecraft Steve fall from a cliff and die Category:Logos that scare Loonette and Molly Category:Logos that make Peter Griffin Fall Down the Stairs Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:Low to medium Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that scare Star Butterfly Category:Logos that scare Steven Universe Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Logos that don't scare Mr. Alexander Cole Moore Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could not scare Cailou Category:Logos that do not scare Bloo Category:Logos That Could Make SpongeBob Say Nice I Love This Logo Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that scare Lucy Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare timmylogo Category:Logos that could not scare Mr20ThCenturySamInc Category:Logos that scare Captain Crandall Category:Logos that people think are scary but is not Category:Logos that make Miguel cry Category:Males Category:Toddlers Category:Babies Category:It's for toddlers! Category:Childish Logos Category:Logos that Bob the Tomato likes Category:Logos that Larry the Cucumber likes Category:Logos that Junior Asparagus likes Category:Children who act like Bill Cipher from Gravity Falls